Harry Potter and the Elements of the Past
by Caitriona Mitchell
Summary: Odd things have been going on around 15 yr old Harry Potter abd his friends.Why does he have accuring dreams of his parents murder?What is with the new teachers sometimes staring at him or stalking him?Not mention one regulary being at Gryffindor Tower
1. The Dream

"I hope Sirius' plan works." said James as he held Harry on his lap who was drinking contently from his sippy cup.  
  
"I do too." said Lily as she put away the dishes with a swish of her wand. There was a moments of silence except for the cling of chinaware. The silence ceased when Harry let out a long belch. In surprise, Harry covered his mouth with his hands and started giggling. Lily rolled eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'boys'. She drew her attention back to Harry who yawned and snuggled into James' chest.  
  
"I think it's time to send you to bed." Lily said as she went over to James and picked up Harry. Harry stirred and looked up at his mom while smiling. Lily smiled back.  
  
"Ready for bed?" asked Lily. Harry wiggled out of his mom's arms.  
  
"Yep! Night, Night Dada, Night Night Mama!" said Harry  
  
"Goodnight Harry. Sweet Dreams. I Love you" James said while hugging Harry and kissing him on his forehead.  
  
"C'mon Harry. Let's go upstairs." said Lily. Harry got on his hands and knees and started to crawl to the stairs with Lily following.  
  
All of a sudden James yelled, "Lily take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off!"  
  
"No James!" Lily screamed while clutching Harry's wrist  
  
"Lily go!"  
  
"I love you!" She went over to James and gave him one last kiss.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
"Dada! I wuv you!" Harry said while looking up at James  
  
"I love u both! Now Go" James yelled once again.  
  
Lily scooped up Harry and started to run up the stairs. Half way up, the door explodes into nothing but dust and a high-pitch laugh rung through the house. She skipped the rest of the steps and ran into the nursery. Since Harry was quiet, Lily could hear the conversation down stairs. "So...we meet again James Potter" came a cold voice that sent the shivers down Lily's spine. Harry started to whimper. Lily was able to coo at Harry trying to make Harry quiet down.  
  
"But for the last time Tom." James said standing his ground.  
  
"Ohh...really"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"So...where's your dear mudblood wife and son?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Just wondering so I kill them when I'm don w/ you."  
  
"You will not get to them." James said through gritted teeth "That's what you think! Good-bye! AVADA KEDAVRA!" All was silent. Lily heard walking up the stairs slowly. She backed to the far side of the room and sunk down behind the crib and clutched Harry.  
  
She heard him whip out his wand and yell, "Explodiondo!" The door exploded into a million pieces. She waited for him to say something while clutching Harry tightly. Silent tears were running down Lily's face. Nothing was happening.  
  
"SShh...." said a soothing female voice but she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"It's OK. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lily in a trembling voice.  
  
"Calm down. Lily. I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"How do you know my name and where are you?"  
  
"Right now I'm invisible. Also, I am kind of like your guardian angel. Enough questions. First things first, James isn't dead."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily said while sniffling  
  
"To the mortal eye he's dead. To you and me right now he's in a comma, muggle speaking of course though it only lasts 3 days. You will go through it too."  
  
Lily nodded in her understanding.  
  
" Both you and James," she continued, "Won't be able to see Harry 'till he is 15."  
  
Lily looked down at her son who was entertaining himself with blowing bubbles and popping them with his fingers. She couldn't ever bear to be away from him ever since he was born. She wanted to see him, take his first step, ride his first bike, learn to write and read, his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, buy his school supplies and see him off on to the Hogwarts Express. She had to miss it, all because of Voldemort. More silent tears ran down her face.  
  
"If you want to... I'll time frozen a little bit longer so you can give him something to remember you by." The woman said hoping it will help Lily cope with this better.  
  
"Can you stay 'till I'm done so you can begin time or something like that."  
  
"Alright." Lily put Harry down. She went over to a small wooden nightstand by a beautifully carved rocking chair. She opened up the drawer and pulled out a heart shaped locket in crested with a ruby in the middle. She opened the locket. She muttered something and a small picture came zooming towards her. It was a picture of Lily, James, and Sirius sitting down each holding a child. Remus stood behind them. Apparently Peter said he was busy with something else that day to do. To Lily, this was her wizarding family. She inserted the picture on one side. Lily muttered something else and a red and gold light filled the other side. She took a deep breath and said: To our dearest Harry,  
  
Your father and I would like to let you know that we love you very much in our hearts. We are very sorry for leaving you. Here's a song that was your favorite when you were little. It's You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins  
  
'Come stop your crying, it'll be alright  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight...  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us can't be broken  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
[Chorus]'cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
[Chorus2] You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart...always  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust but they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Don't listen today, 'cause what do they know  
  
we need each other to have to hold  
  
they'll see in time...I know  
  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
  
I may not be with you but you have to hold  
  
They'll see in time...I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Chorus2]  
  
Always, I'll be with you  
  
I'll be there for you always...always and always  
  
Just look over you r shoulder(repeat 3 times)  
  
I'll be there...always  
  
We'll love you forever,  
  
James Harry Potter  
  
Lily Hermione Potter  
  
She closed the Locket. "Done"  
  
"You have a beautiful singing voice." the female voice said while playing with Harry who was playing pick-a-boo. Lily raised one of her eyebrows at the sight. How can you play pick-a-boo with an invisible person? Lily thought. I forgot, Harry's nearly exactly like James...odd but cute.  
  
"I must go now. Unfortunately you'll forget every thing for a moment."  
  
"Please don't go!"  
  
"Don't worry. You and Harry won't die." She picked up Harry  
  
"Weeee, Hey mama! Look I can fly!" Harry started making whooshing sounds as the person handed Harry over Lily. Harry giggled joyously. Lily put him down once more on the floor.  
  
Time began ounce more. In walked Voldemort, wand ready. Lily screamed. Her mind instantly drew a blank.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she screamed pleadingly standing in front of Harry  
  
"stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now!"  
  
Not Harry please no, take me instead-not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...."  
  
Voldemort laughed his high cold laugh. Every thing from the meeting came flooding back into her memory  
  
"Never...AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily slumped to the ground helplessly. Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
What happened next was unbelievable. The spell engulfed Harry. It grew brighter Voldemort watched wide-eyed as Harry lifted his finger. The light shifted to Harry's hand.  
  
"Oh dear god...there goes my life." said Voldemort as the beam shot straight at him, "Ahhhh...." Voldie's body slumped to the ground and on top of Harry. Voldies body then scorched up into flames. Harry crawled safely out from underneath the body towards his mother. Voldie's ashes turned into a water vapor. With the last bit magic that was contained in his ashes he yelled, "AVADA K-KEDAVRA!" This time, a bunch of vines shot up from the floor and surrounded Harry. Only some of the spell got through. Voldie than fled knowing ministry members were out side. Harry was in a very unstable condition. Just then, a large man appeared. He healed Harry upon touching his chest. He then made a flash of heart red color and put the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry cried out in pain.  
  
'I know it hurts." the man said cooing the little boy. Continuing," It's the only way to help you to control the powers he gave you. It is made from the love of your mother. I know you don't understand why. It is because when anyone tries to change a prophecy, whatever they did will not work and turn against him. I will expect great thing s from you...Goodbye...and goodluck.." Harry Potter flashed opened his bright green eyes. 


	2. A Change in the Dursley's Heart?

It took Harry awhile to realize were he was. He was on the floor of his bedroom in his Aunt and Uncles house. He heard a rustling of footsteps outside his door. A very tired but angry Vernon Dursley came in  
  
"What's the meaning of this! Why are you on the floor? We gave you a bed out of the goodness of our hearts! And what? You don't even use it!" Petunia and Dudley Dursley were now in the doorway to see what was going on.  
  
"Wh-what's the matter Vernon" Aunt Petunia said while stifling a yawn, "It's 10:00 at night."  
  
"He," Vernon said while pointing his fat finger at Harry, "Was making a racket and he hasn't told me why yet! Well?"  
  
"I had a nightmare...It had my parents in it...It was their..." Harry lost his voice before he could say 'death'.  
  
"Their what?" asked Uncle Vernon. Harry just looked at him,' how dense can one get?' Harry thought. He shifted his gaze to his cousin Dudley. While Harry was at Hogwarts, Dudley lost a lot of weight. Though he still had a lot to go. He then looked at his Uncle who rolled his eyes and left. He then looked at his Aunt. He jumped a bit. She had a look of pity on her face. Just then, the master bedroom door shut with an earsplitting BANG!  
  
Petunia went over and held a hand out to help Harry up. Harry took it gratefully and stood up. He then collapsed onto the bed not knowing how shaky he was. There was an uncomfortable silence. Dudley was the first to speak  
  
"Harry? Were you going to say you dreamt your parents' death? Harry looked at the floor and shook his head 'Yes'.  
  
"I am sorry. Oh Congrats Harry for last year. I think what you did was very brave. Now I want to learn more about you! If you could forgive me for making your past 14 years horrible.... I'll understand if you can't."  
  
Harry looked up at him and smiled," I guess. As long as Uncle Vernon doesn't find out. I guess I should tell you I'm sorry for setting the boa constrictor on you."  
  
"What are you talking about? That was cool! How did you do that?" Harry sighed," I think it would be better if I told tomorrow morning while Uncle Vernon is at work. It's a pretty long story."  
  
"OK see you later!"  
  
"See you!" Dudley smiled and dashed to his room. Petunia then turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry...(Why is everyone pausing after saying my name? It's getting kind of nerve wrecking.) Your headmaster told me to ask you about any dreams you have," she said adding slowly," and nightmares."  
  
"Can't I just owl Sirius?"  
  
"No, Sirius is on a mission for Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore told me he's innocent (Darn it. Now I don't have a reason on getting out of stuff I want to do Harry thought bitterly) but I haven't told Vernon yet." Petunia went over to were Harry's desk was and sat down on the chair looking at Harry's Transfiguration Assessment. She raised an eyebrow. Tearing her gaze away from Harry's homework asked,"Wll are you going to tell me?" Harry sighed. He told her everything. Even about the locket and the female voice.  
  
"Hmmm...I know what locket your talking about and there is something your dream didn't show you. I'll go get it." She got up and left the room. Harry sat on his bed thinking. Thinking about his Mom's middle name. Hermione...Did his friend Hermione have anything to do with it? The voice.... If the voice spoke the truth, then his parents really are alive. no, then they would've came and get him. Petunia came in holding 2 dusty rectangular boxes. One was green and the other, purple.  
  
"After you were left with us on the doorstep, I went to see if it was true.  
  
I saw their bodies, lying so still and stiff." A small tear went down her face." I found this by your father," she held up the green box," And this by Lily." She held up the purple one. She continued to talk," I know you heard me and other people say how much we hated each other. Sometimes, we had our good moments. Only sometimes, I regret it now. No one deserves to die when his or her first child was born. Lily was one of the best people to be friends with. She always made me feel better when I would cry. Not to mention very protective. I'll tell that story latter. I never told anyone that or that I really miss her." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Here." She handed Harry the boxes and left the room. Harry opened the purple one first. Inside is the locket from his dream. I wonder if Aunt Petunia would like to hear my mom sing. Harry thought. He put his Dad's box in his pocket and went into the hallway, his mom's locket grasped tightly in. He heard sniffling coming from the living room. As he walked towards the stairs, Dudley poked his head out from his bedroom door.  
  
"Who's crying?" he asked Harry while coming out.  
  
"Aunt Petunia...I think." said Harry, "I just hope Uncle Vernon doesn't finds us out of bed or is down there." Dudley nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I'll come with you." Dudley said adding, "Just in case he barges in." Together, the duo walked down stairs. When they reached the living room, they saw Petunia sitting on the couch.  
  
"Excuse me...Aunt Petunia...are u ok?"  
  
Petunia lifted her tear-stained face up and looked at Dudley and Harry with her puffy eyes. She nodded her head 'yes'.  
  
"You don't look ok." Dudley stated. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's nothing...really." Petunia said quietly. There was a moment's silence. Harry sat down on the couch. Dudley followed in suit. Harry opened the locket. The locket looked the exact same thing from his dream. With his index finger, he touched the gold and red light. Lily's voice filled the room. Dudley jumped when he heard her to start talking. Petunia looked up from her hands and looked intently at the locket. Dudley looked in awe at locket. When it was over, Petunia looked up and mouthed, 'Thank you'. Harry smiled.  
  
"I wish I could've met her." Dudley said sadly.  
  
"Yeah me too." Harry said grimly. 


	3. Happee Birthdap Harry!

The trio wiped the last of their tears and trudged upstairs to bed to sleep. Well...every one except Harry. Outside were 5 owls waiting for him along with some strange green bird. Harry opened the window and let them in. Pig, Ron's owl, started zooming around and hooting loudly. He caught pig and untied his letter and parcel. Pig than flew to Hedwig's cage for a drink of water. He untied the other letters and parcels from their legs. Harry gave them an owl treat and a drink of water. They all left except the bird and Pig who fortunately was sleeping. The bird picked up it's letter and glided at Harry. It was a forest green color with grass green eyes and talons. It dropped the letter into Harry's hand. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello. I can't tell you who I am because this letter might be intercepted. The bird (who was probably on your shoulder) is actually a Phoenix (Harry raised his eyebrows at the bird and turned back to the letter). He's different than the others because he helps you control your element when you're angry or upset. He will protect you from most danger. In this case, your element is nature. There are 10 other elements and one can control and help you if you grow to week from the training you will go through. Unfortunately we don't know whom. Anyways, here are the people you'll be training with: Life-Neville Longbottom  
  
Sky-Jane McAndrew  
  
Air-Sami Zedelonas  
  
Light-Dudley Dursly  
  
Dark-Brooke Elton  
  
Stars-Skyleia/Sky for short  
  
Ground-Hermione Granger  
  
Ice- Sheba Artic  
  
Fire-Ron Weasly Water-Alyssa C  
  
You may owl these people if you wish. You may be with them for a very long time. Anyways you guys and a handful of wizards are in a secret organization not known by the MOM. I am afraid but I can't tell as mentioned before but you'll meet most of them on your first meeting, which is still TBA! BE CAREFUL!!! Harry re-read the letter over and over again making sure they didn't get the wrong or Harry. Writing appeared at the bottom of the letter. It read:  
  
I know this is the right Harry...what other Harry Potters live out there that I should know about?  
  
'Great' Harry thought 'Another talking item...I wonder if this holds someone's memory' Once again the parchment wrote back  
  
Why not? Do you want it to  
  
'no' Harry thought quickly  
  
anyways...I forgot to tell you...you could name the Phoenix anything you want.  
  
"Cool!" said Harry. He looked at his Phoenix. "What should I name you?" The Phoenix tilted its head innocently. It had a look in its eyes that stated she watched thousands of wizards and witches before him struggling to think of a good name, "Hmmm. You look like a...Damiya, the Greek goddess of forces of nature. God, if I have to hear Dudley rehearse all the Greek gods oh so help me." Harry said rolling his, "Do you like it?" Harry asked the Phoenix. The Phoenix nodded her head. A small, fuzzy thing hit his head. He looked around and so pig. A bit dazed from his collision, other than that...A-okay. Pig got up and hooted. He then quickly flew out of the window the minute the door opened. In stepped Dudley. He had a bright yellow phoenix perched on his shoulder. It had yellow-orange eyes and black talons. In his hand was a Hogwarts letter and some type of necklace clutched in his hand.  
  
"Hey Harry guess what! I'm a wizard just like you! "Dudley said looking excited. He then asked, "whose Gryffindor, Prof. McGonnagal, and Albus Dumbledore?  
  
Harry let out a long sigh, "Gryffindor is one of the 4 houses of Hogwarts, and Prof. McGonnagal is my Transfiguration teacher and Head of my house. Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Dudley opened his mouth to ask another question. Harry stopped him.  
  
"Please not right now Dudley...I would like to open my presents now...I promise I'll answer all your questions when Uncle Vernon leaves."  
  
"Okay. Can I stay in here? I want to know what type of gifts wizards get."  
  
Harry shook his head can't he think of anything else but presents Harry thought as looked for Ron's to open first. Harry found Ron's and sat down on his cluttered desk. Ron's letter read: Hiya Harry,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. Can you believe it! I've got an element. I tried to see if I can set Fred's and Georges door on fire. Mum unfortunately caught me. I got yelled at for trying to use the powers on them. So she made me de- gnome the garden. I accidentally sent half the garden on fire. Which got me into more trouble. She had to call Prof. Dumbledore if I good to Hogwarts early. He actually agreed because the meeting is 3 days before term starts.  
  
Guess what! Sirius is getting a trial August 3rd! You, me, the rest of my family, Dumbledore, Snape (yeah I know big surprise...seriously), and Lupin! I can't wait to see Remus again! I hope he comes back to teach. Any way I am coming to pick you up July 31st around three. The judge wants to interview us and give us time to get together and organize stuff. I don't know why though. We'll be able to visit Sirius.  
  
Cya  
  
Ron Weasly Harry re-read the letter. 'Sirius is going to have a trial. That's that best b-day present ever' Harry thought. 'If all goes well Sirius will be set free!'  
  
Harry moved on to his next his present. He opened it up. Inside were some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade cookies and pies. Harry took them and hid them from Dudley who luckily was looking at the different shaped presents. He then pulled out a bunch of candy bags. At the bottom was another box There was a note It read:  
  
Hallo Harry ol' chap  
  
Hope the muggles been treating you well! If they hadn't here's a box of goodies to give them.  
  
Mischief Makers  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
P.S. Thanks for the money!  
  
P.S.S.Here's what the goodies are: There are 2 of our best sellers...  
  
Canary Creampuffs-turns you into a canary when you it eat momentarily.  
  
Ton-Tongue Toffee-makes your tongue longer  
  
Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean Sticks-Each stick has 3 different flavors. Depending on what you get and how many seconds you tasted it, that's what you'll turn into. Lick all of them at once and you'll turn into something odd.  
  
Metamorphous Animal Crackers- Look completely harmless, No. Guess again, whatever animal cracker you eat, you'll turn into that animal for a minute.  
  
Ludicrous Pixie Sticks-Made from the muggle candy Pixie Sticks, we put a charm on them that make you Hyper for about an hour (give or take a few min.).  
  
If you eat the thing at once...You'll not be able to calm down for 2 hours. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
ABC Soda-Looks like a muggle coke (for certain reasons*cough cough 'Dudley' cough cough*) when you take a long gulp, and open your mouth wide, anything you say will be in BURP Language.  
  
Have Fun! 


	4. Too many Questions

Sry, forgot Disclaimer's-I don't own anything 'cept the plot  
  
Harry chuckled silently to himself. 'I am glad they found some use for the money I got them.'  
  
"What did you get Harry?" asked Dudley eagerly.  
  
"A bunch of candy." Harry replied. An evil grin spread across his face. He opened the lid of the box and took out the soda. "You thirsty Dudley?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you have something to drink?"  
  
"Sure you can have some coke the Weasly's gave me!" Harry handed the Soda over to Dudley  
  
"Hey thanks!" Dudley took the soda and must of had about 3 gulps. When he was done, he said, "Th-BBBBBUUUUUUURRRRPPPP"  
  
Dudley covered his mouth in mouth in surprise. Harry started laughing. He was about to say, "stop" but he once again led out a loud burp.  
  
It took him a while to realize he could talk while burping.  
  
"Is this jinxed?" he asked through a burb.  
  
Harry shook his head 'yes' while still laughing.  
  
"This is actually pretty good prank to pull on a muggle!" Dudley said while slowly his burping addiction slowed down.  
  
"Can I give one to Dad?"  
  
Another grin spread across Harry's face, "I think that's possible. As long as you don't tell it's not jinxed."  
  
"Deal" said Dudley shaking hands with Harry, "I'll let you go on with opening your presents." Harry next went to Hermione's present, which looked awfully shaped like a book.  
  
He opened up Hermiones letter.  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
Hope your summer has been good so far and those muggles haven't been treating you badly.  
  
Can you believe it! We have an element.  
  
I just love my Phoenix! It's a redwood color and has light brown eyes and black talons. I named it Platt. It's French for ground. I was so surprised when I saw Dudley's name on the list! Him of all people!  
  
I am so excited! Sirius is going to have a trial! I wonder what magical courtrooms look like.  
  
Anyways enjoy your present  
  
With Love  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I am going to Bulgaria with Viktor after the trial!!!  
  
Harry cringed. 'I hope she didn't tell Ron that.' Harry thought. 'He'll be upset.' Harry moved on to Hermiones present. Harry was right. It was book. Two actually. One was Quidditch Through the Ages, which Harry never got to finish because Snape never gave his back. The Second Book was, History of Elements. Harry put the books aside and went to Sirius' gift. Harry opened his letter, which read:  
  
Harry,  
  
The Ministry is near where I am. Can't talk now they're coming' in with Dementors.  
  
I hope you like your gift  
  
Love  
  
Sirius  
  
An unpleasant shiver went ran down Harry's spine. Dementors...one of the worst types magical creatures around. They suck the happiness out of you when you get close to them. It is like you can never be happt again. Their worst weapon is the Dementor's Kiss. "Is Sirius your godfather?" a voice asked drifting Harry out his thought.  
  
"Oh yes. He is...he was just caught. He's in the wizarding prison Azkaban right now." Harry replied talking fastly.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Harry opened up Sirius's present inside was a book. Harry opened the book and flipped through the pages. The pages were all blank and there seemed to be an infinite amount of pages. Harry put the puzzling book aside his presents. Finally but not last was Hagrid's. The parcel was quite big. Harry hoped it wasn't filled with Hagrid's homemade fudge, which by the way always was hard to eat. He opened the letter and read:  
  
'Ello Harry,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. Been on a mission for Dumbledore with Madame Maxine.  
  
Yeh won't believe who've I've found! It's me mum, Fredwulfa! I told her all 'bout yah! Can't wait ter meet yeh! As you've guessed by now, I'm getting the giants on Dumbledore's side before 'Yeh-know-who does. That's all I'm sayin'  
  
Happee Birthdap!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Madame Maxine  
  
FREDWULFA  
  
Harry smiled. He was happy that Hagrid found his mom. Inside was a bunch of different kinds of food and treats! They actually didn't look that bad. Harry couldn't wait to start on them. He put them next to his other presents. Lastly was the normal Hogwarts letter. It seemed a bit thicker than usual. Harry opened it up.  
  
Several pieces fell out. They read:  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
Hogwarts School will began as usual on Sept. 1st as usual and of course departing from Platform 9 and 3/4  
  
Please note your O.W.L.s are this year and school prefects will be announced in school. There will be 3 prefects for extra precautions  
  
Sincerely  
  
Prof. McGonnagal  
  
School Supplies:  
  
Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 By: Miranda Goshawk  
  
An OWLs Guide to Transfiguration By Emiric Switch  
  
An Animagus' Helpful Hints By: Joann Hearings  
  
Appaparating Made Easy By: Hilda Acorness  
  
History around the World By: Professor Binns  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Were to Find Them for OWLs By: Newt Scamander  
  
Advanced and Difficult Potions By: Professor Snape  
  
Dangerous but Helpful Plants By: Melanie Super-Toilet  
  
Also, please bring dress robes!  
  
To many things have happened for Harry to take in at once. Snape and Binns wrote a book was the main thing on Harry's mind.  
  
Along with the last few words, Dress Robes. Which partially meant, there would be a dance. Harry's least favorite thing was asking a girl to go with him to a dance.  
  
Harry then moved on to the last paper, which read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am assuming you got your letter with a Phoenix? And also you heard about Sirius' trial from Ron and Hermione?  
  
For the trial, please were dress robes.  
  
We'll be visiting:  
  
Godric's Hollow  
  
Azkaban  
  
Ravens Place (Sirius' old House)  
  
Gringotts (we will be visiting several vaults)  
  
Naturally, wear traveling clothes  
  
See you tomorrow  
  
Albus Dumbledore 


	5. Attack, Confussion, and Puzzles

Disclaimer-I don't own any Harry Potter Characters but I own the plot  
  
Harry stared at the letter. He couldn't express his joy. He'll be visiting his old house and not to mention Sirius'.  
  
Best of all...he'll be with his friends. How are you going to get to all those places before the trial? Harry thought.  
  
"Harry? What's that letter say?" asked Dudley  
  
"It's a letter from my headmaster at school...It's about Sirius' trial. Him and the Weasley's are going to pick me up around three tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
"Will you be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Depends on whether Sirius will be able to prove his innocence."  
  
'Oh...but will u write to me when you get your school supplies or visit you?"  
  
"I dunno. Up to Sirius if he'll get free."  
  
"You know Harry, I think Sirius will win!" Dudley said while stiffening a yawn, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yah, me too!" said Harry as he climbed into bed.  
  
"'Night"  
  
"'Night" Harry said as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
When Harry woke up that day, the sun was shining brightly in his face. He felt blindly for his glasses on his nightstand. Once he put them on, he saw Hedwig looking at Damia with curiosity that was watching Harry.  
  
"Good Morning Hedwig, Damia." Harry said while getting out of bed and stretching.  
  
He glanced at his clock, which read 7:30.  
  
'Oh no' Harry thought, 'Uncle Vernon is going to come in and demand for breakfast' Harry went to go open the door but the door opened first. Standing in the doorframe was Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped and backed away. He felt Damia land on his shoulder.  
  
There was something about Uncle Vernon that was different. It was his eyes...they looked mean and devilish that matched his smile.  
  
"Ready to die Potter?" Uncle Vernon spat. Harry felt Damia clutch Harry's shoulder tighter.  
  
"Think that bird of yours is goanna help you?" he asked taking a step forward and taking a step closer. His scar started to tingle.  
  
"Your not my Uncle Vernon!" Harry said.  
  
"That you are right." He took out a long silver knife.  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
Harry glanced out the window and saw Miss. Figg out on her driveway waiting for something.  
  
Harry screamed, "Miss. Figg help!"  
  
"What makes you think she'll save you?"  
  
He raised the knife ready to strike. With all his might he lunged at Harry so fast, Harry didn't think it was possible. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the blow. It didn't happen. Harry opened his eyes and saw a green shield around him. The shield was penetrating from Damia. Evil Uncle Vernon (EVU) looked at Hurry curiously as trying to find out what was happening. He took another aim at Harry's shoulder and threw it at Harry's shoulder. It bounced off him and went back to EUV who caught it skillfully.  
  
Unfortunately, EUV saw it was coming from. He threw the knife at her with an amount of strength that it cut through the air. Hedwig was able to get her cage open and picked up Harry's father's box and dropped it into Harry's hands, who caught it, and flew towards Miss. Figg's house. He opened the box and inside was what looked like an amulet. He didn't have time to dwell on the description. When he put it on, he felt a surge of power go through him. He looked down and he was in a forest green cloak. He knew what to do.  
  
Damia meanwhile caught the knife and threw at the wall. A liquid started pouring out of it.  
  
EUV screamed and lunged at Harry. Before Harry could do something, a bolt of lightning hit EUV square in the chest. EUV fell backwards and hit his head against Harry's closet and became unconscious. A red smoke came out of EUV's ears and mouth. It then flew out the window.  
  
All of a sudden, the door blasted of. Standing there was Arthur and Molly Weasly along with Dumbledore and a shaken Dudley in the doorway. Dumbledore smiled when he saw Harry's robe. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went over to Harry hugging him and asking if he was OK. After saying a thousand times he was OK, they let go of him. Apparently, Mrs. Weasly was crying and Mr. Weasly was comforting her. Dumbledore went over to examine Vernon.  
  
"He appears to be unconscious right now." Dumbledore said and he went over to the knife in the wall. "Hmmm. I am assuming that a death eater under Voldemort's order got into Vernon's brain equipping him with a knife filled with poison."  
  
Harry nodded. Just then Hedwig flew in and went to her cage to sleep.  
  
"I see you are surrounded by very smart birds Harry. "Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'm sure you have some questions Harry, but I prefer to talk about it with Sirius."  
  
Harry nodded. Too many questions were running through his head at once.  
  
"Harry are you OK?" asked Dudley who came in with his Phoenix. "How come you didn't get hurt?"  
  
"Damia, my Phoenix." replied Harry stroking her, "Along with Hedwig."  
  
"You named your Phoenix Damia? Mines Leonora!"  
  
"Harry, get ready to go. I feel it isn't safe hear right now." Dumbledore said to Harry not wanting to but it was only to keep Harry safe.  
  
Harry nodded and packed his Hogwarts stuff with his PJ's, invisibility cloak (just incase), and his school robes. He pocketed his wand and said, "I'm ready. Dudley, can look after Hedwig for me? You can write to me for the three days."  
  
This made Dudley smiled, "OK. Cya.  
  
"Bye." They all left.  
  
Voldie's Layer!!!  
  
If all has gone according to plan...Potter is dead." Voldie hissed in parseltongue to Nagina, his pet snake. Wormtail was cowering in the corner mumbling about how he could've done it.  
  
Just then a red smoke appeared and formed into the man Lucias Malfoy. He was wearing the normal black cloak with a red and black polka dotted bow to pull his hair back  
  
"Well?" Voldie asked  
  
"Potter isn't-"started Malfoy but was cut off by Voldie  
  
"Alive?"  
  
"No he's-"  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"no?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ah Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Whoopee!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
"Aw darn!"  
  
"YES!"(Confused yet?[pic])  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"NOOO"  
  
"YOU DO NOT CONFUSLLE THE DARK LORD!"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"So...Is Potter dead or alive?"  
  
Lucias' left eye twitched, "Alive...Potter is still alive."  
  
"How? I put the Instant Death potion in that knife? How can he possibly not be dead?"  
  
"He has a green bird-"  
  
"Wow a green bird. Look I see one outside. WHAT TYPE OF GREEN BIRD?  
  
"You cut me off."  
  
"Oh stop whining in front of your master. Damn it that was cheerful. NOOOO!"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"NEVER SAY THE DARK LORD IS CHEERFUL! Go on."  
  
"I believe the bird looked like a Phoenix but it's green and quite powerful."  
  
"I see.... Lucias, find out what it is."  
  
Lucias left with a 'Pop'.  
  
"WORMTAIL!" Voldie yelled  
  
Wormtail jumped.  
  
"Hehehe. I love scaring you. Any way, milk Nagina while I sleep. That conversation made me sleepy. Where's Tootles? Ah! Here he is."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
In a room not far wizard London, 4 people were sitting on 2 beds.  
  
On the bed closest to the window sat two cloaked people, one was in a violet cloak being held by a dark red-cloaked man.  
  
On the other bed there was a maroon and a turquoise cloaked people sitting far away from each other. They watched intently as they waited for something or perhaps someone.  
  
Finally, after a while another ocean-blue cloaked person appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Is he all right?" asked the girl in the violet cloak.  
  
"Yes. He's with Albus, Molly and Arthur Weasley at the moment." the ocean- blue cloaked one said. The on the bed closest to the window breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"How much longer do we have to wear or hoods up?" The man in the maroon cloak blurted out.  
  
"Not much longer. I'll give it about another 7 min." the girl in the violet cloak answered.  
  
"Meanwhile...we should talk about names." the woman in the turquoise cloak said, "Mines ganna be Ruby Spear."  
  
"Hmmm...Mines goanna be Mars Spears. Ruby, you and I can be siblings." Mars said to Ruby  
  
"What a kill joy you are! Sure."  
  
"Alright, mines Romolus Eos." The man in the red cloak said.  
  
"And I'm Violet Eos and my maiden name will be Halls so kids won't get confused." the lady in the Violet cloak said.  
  
"Okay, I'm Marigold Eos, your 'daughter' since my appearance will look like I'm 15."Said the ocean-blue cloaked girl."  
  
"Is it almost 7 minutes Vi?" asked Mars again.  
  
"Yeah in 5...4...3...2...1...now!" Vi said. At that moment every one took of their hoods and felt the warm summer's air across the face from the open window.  
  
Vi had soft violet eyes, pale skin, waist length curly, black hair, and a lot of freckles scattered across her nose.  
  
Romolus had chocolate brown hair with wisps covering his teal eyes. He too had pale skin  
  
Marigold had teal eyes and shoulder length curly black hair, and pale skin.  
  
Mars had boring brown eyes but fiery red hair and slightly tanned skin  
  
Ruby had Brown almost black eyes, black, wavy hair that went down to mid back, and dark skin.  
  
They all looked at themselves in the mirror.  
  
"Hey this potion didn't turn out that bad Vi!" said Marigold as she played with her curly hair.  
  
"Thanks. I agree." said Vi a she looked at her violet colored eyes.  
  
"She we go down to the lounge? They could be here soon." said Romolus.  
  
They agreed and went down to sit in the comfy lounge chairs. As you must have realized by now, they are in a wizarding hotel. 


	6. Azkaban Fortress

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot.  
  
As Harry walked down stairs, he saw Madame Pomfery treating his Aunt along with Miss. Figg.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Harry said to the others while he went into the kitchen.  
  
"Umm...Miss. Figg-" Harry started but she cut him off  
  
"You can call me Arabelle" she said as doing what Madame Pomfrey told her what to do  
  
"Right. Thank you for coming with Dumbledore and them. I take it you're a witch?"  
  
"Yes dear, I'll tell you everything when you get back."  
  
"Alright and Thanks again."  
  
"Don't mention it. Have fun. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Harry said and went back into the foyer were every one was waiting.  
  
"Harry, do as Molly says. We are appaparating to the Burrow then using Floo powder to the Ministry of Magic then using a portkey to Azkaban Prison. Got that?"  
  
Harry's stomach felt queasy, three different forms of wizarding transportation at once. Harry nodded his head.  
  
"I'll take Harry's stuff." said Mr. Weasly taking out his wand. He minimized Harry's stuff so it could fit into his pocket.  
  
"Alright. See you there." Dumbledore left with a 'pop' followed by Mr. Weasly  
  
"Okay dear, just hold on my hand. Are you sure you got everything?"  
  
"Wait! My mom's necklace!" Harry remembered. He tramped up the stairs and grabbed it off from his nightstand and went back down stairs. As he passed Dudley's room he heard him talking to Hedwig and Leonora. Harry shook his head and ran down. He took Mrs. Weasly's hand. All of a sudden everything swirled around him and he felt his body lurch forward at a ludicrous speed. He closed his eyes not knowing when it will end. He opened his eyes when he heard Mrs. Weasly say, "Here we are." Harry opened his eyes. He was back at the Burrow. At the burrow, all 6 out of seven of the Weasly children were sitting at the table along with Dumbledore and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Harry! Are you ok?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Nice robe Harry." said Fred  
  
"Yeah. Did you like your presents we gave you?" asked George.  
  
"Did you use one on Dudley?" asked Fred.  
  
"Boys!" snapped Mrs. Weasly, "Harry's been through a lot just right now. You can talk to him later after Azkaban."  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Line up." said Mrs. Weasley as she grabbed the flowerpot, which held the Floo powder. "Guest first."  
  
"After you Hermione." said Harry really not wanting to go on Floo powder.  
  
"Hermione, when you get there say you are with Albus Dumbledore. Oh and the word is Magic Office." Hermione nodded and went into the fire and shouted "Magic Office!"  
  
"You next Harry."  
  
Harry took of his glasses and did the same thing as Hermione. When he reached the other gateway, he flew onto Hermione.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't land yet Harry."  
  
"Then I'm not saying anything." Harry said as put his glasses back on. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George soon came out of the fireplace landing on each other.  
  
"Wasn't that so graceful?" George said as he got off the top of the pile.  
  
"Very. Now get off!" screamed Ginny as she was on the very bottom. Soon enough, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, and Mr. and Miss. Weasly, appaparated there.  
  
The group walked through a pair of glass doors talking merrily to each other as they walked to the Minister's Office.  
  
"You guys wait outside," said Mr. Weasly as he walked into the office. Dumbledore meanwhile spoke to everyone.  
  
"As you all know, in Azkaban there are Dementors walking around. If any of this creatures approach you, call either Bill, Charlie, Harry, or myself."  
  
Just then Professor Lupin came running around the corner smashing into the twins.  
  
"Hey!" Fred said as he got off the floor and helped his brother up.  
  
"Sorry. Good you are here," said Lupin through panting, "I thought I was late. Hello Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasly, Ron, Fred, George, Albus, two people I don't know, and Harry are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Professor Lupin. How are you."  
  
"I'm fine Harry, no need to call me Professor. You can call me Remus. And who are you?"  
  
"Bill Weasly. I work for Gringotts." Bill said while shaking hands with Remus.  
  
"And I'm Charlie Weasly. I work with Dragon's in Romania." Charlie said while shaking Remus' other hand.  
  
"Remus Lupin is one of Sirius' and James' best friends." said Dumbledore.  
  
Mr. Weasley came out of the office with three pieces of paper.  
  
"I've got permission for us to see Mr. Black-" started Mr. Weasly but Lupin cut him off.  
  
"I'm sure you can call him Sirius"  
  
"Ah Mr. Lupin-"  
  
"You can call me Remus."  
  
"Um right. Anyways, I've also got permission to use 2 portkeys, one for the hotel and one for Azkaban. I suggest we go to Azkaban first."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright this way."  
  
Mr. Weasly led them down a long narrow hallway until they came to a room. When they opened the door, they found the room filled with odd things that would look like muggle trash.  
  
"Everyone look for patched up teddy bear."  
  
"This it?" asked Fred as he picked up a stuffed bear with its head nearly off and had stuffing coming out of its neck.  
  
"Yes. On the count of three, we all touch it. Ready...Three!" Everyone stuck their hands and touched the patched up teddy bear.Harry felt that feeling of everything pulling you from your nasals forward. Once they landed, Ginny, apparently, lost her balance creating a sort of Domino effect.  
  
"Jeez." said Hermione who was lucky enough to be on the bottom, "Your as bad as Harry!"  
  
"I heard that Hermione!" Harry said while unfortunately having Herm's hair in his face. The heap untangled them selves before going in. "Herm what did you put in your hair?" asked Harry  
  
"Hair spray. Why?"  
  
"I think I breathed in to much." Harry said while fake choking. Herm smacked him upside his head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"For being to much like Prongs." Remus answered for Hermione.  
  
"Err...I guess. I don't know. I was going to say for being a smart alic." Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't be that bad."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." said Remus in a teasing voice. When they got in they got an aroma of decaying bodies filling their nostrils.  
  
"Poor Sirius." Harry thought aloud.  
  
Just then a wizard popped up in front of them. He was wearing a cloak of midnight black. Pinned to his cloak was a badge, which read Auror He had spiked black hair with blue a blue tint on the top. His eyes matched his cloak perfectly. He had a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes it does smell but you get used to it." he said, "What are you guys here for?"  
  
Dumbledore stepped to the head of the group, "We are here to talk with Mr. Sirius Black."  
  
"Ah yes. He's at the top. I'll take you there."  
  
"Exactly how many floors is that?" asked Ginny quietly.  
  
"Hmmm. I believe 180 maybe 190? I'm not sure. Better get going. Time is wasting! Oh where are my manners. I'm Walter Keys. Who are you all?"  
  
Dumbledore started first.  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore..."  
  
"Arthur Weasly..."  
  
"I'm Molly Weasly and my sons..."  
  
"Bill Weasley..."  
  
"Charlie Weasley..."  
  
"Gred..."  
  
"Forge..."  
  
"Boys!" snapped Mrs. Weasley, "We are in Azkaban and I don't won't a swarm of Dementors coming because of all the laughing!"  
  
"Sorry." They muttered.  
  
"Actually I'm Fred..."  
  
"and I'm George Weasley..."  
  
"Ron Weasley and my sister...  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger..."  
  
"And I'm Harry." Harry said not wanting him to be giddy like how everyone else usually is and stare at his scar.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"Wow. What a big group you are."  
  
By the time everyone was done, they reached the end of the hallway. When they opened the door to the stairwell, they looked up. Ginny instantly became green. The staircase was made of iron and went in a spirally position.  
  
"Don't worry...the staircase moves and we put a charm on it that makes it look like the floor is right behind you." The color returned slowly to Ginny's face. They started the long ascend upwards. They talked of...well...random things, until the subject of their elements and Harry's dream.  
  
"Well, I can make soil rich and healthy. I can also make earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. What I think is the best is making Mountains and hills. I read it in-"Hermione was cut of by Ron  
  
"Hogwarts, A History?" Ron asked. Harry sniggered  
  
"NO! In History of Elements."  
  
"Close enough." Ron said.  
  
"Ron your element is fire so you can stand all temperatures and even stand in flames with out getting hurt. You can also summon or throw fire at great distances. Not only that but you can decide how hot the fire will be."  
  
"Whoa really! Man, Do you think a fire can happen on Snape's head?"  
  
"No, I think slime can unfortunately overcome fire but try his clothes. Not unless he washes those as often as his hair" Harry chimed in. Harry heard a small chuckle from behind him.  
  
"Not plotting teachers death are you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Why no Professor. We were just plotting Professor Snape's prank." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Ah...I take it Professor Snape doesn't fit in that category?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well...he's not alone. Fits in with Remus and Trewlawny."  
  
"I heard that Harry James Potter!" Remus yelled from above.  
  
"I meant that in a good way!" Harry yelled back up. Dumbledore chuckled and went back to talking with the adults. Hermione turned to the others.  
  
"Harry, I also read up on yours. You can grow trees of any type and hybrids meaning two different trees like a Figg and Mahogany tree. Same with plants. You can also have vines hold a person and they are much stronger than ropes. You can also see into the future-" Hermione was cut of by Harry  
  
"Oh great! I hope Trewlawny doesn't find out." Harry pretended to be Trewlawny in her misty voice. "Ahhh you can see future. How do you die...is it the Grim. Tell me...."Hermione and Ron were shaking with silent laughter. After Hermione caught her breathe, she continued, "As I was saying before I was interrupted, you can see past in a certain area which you are in. You can make trees part and with the help of Alyssa, who has the element of water, you can make Oasis." Harry nodded his head in an understandment. Just then Walter shouted, "Almost there!"  
  
"How much further!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"99 more."  
  
"That's almost?"  
  
"Yes Now we are going on to 79!"  
  
The three looked at each other in surprise  
  
"49.... 30...25.... 15. Get ready to jump off before it starts to go down! 5,4,3,2,1. JUMP!" They all jumped. All of a sudden, an invisible force threw them forward. Harry lost balance and toppled on Ron who toppled on Hermione creating another domino effect. This time Walter was on the bottom.  
  
"Oh good one Harry." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"Second time today Harry according to Herm'" George added  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME HERM" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry answered before anyone else could. "Because!"  
  
"because WHY!"  
  
"Waste of breathe?" suggested Harry as he rolled over to get of Ron.  
  
"Yah and I bet it's easier for Vickie to say when you go to him after the trial." said Ron. Hermione blushed a deep crimson. Unfortunately, the twins saw this. When they got up they started whispering.  
  
Once Walter got up, he said, "Sirius is right over there." He pointed to a cell numbered 1330, the fourth one the right. Walter took out his wand and pointed at the handle. He said something, which Harry couldn't hear. Apparently, the door did and opened up. "Follow me. And stay near someone who can do a proper Patronus." Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins moved towards Harry automatically. Remus and Arthur towards Bill and Charlie. Mrs. Waesly towards Dumbledore. Walter lead the way down a wide but kind of short hallway. Dementors were walking up and down. It seemed like an eternity until they got there. Walter pointed his wand at the door and mumbled something else. The door opened and they stepped in. A muffled voice coming from the shadows said, "Who's there?" 


	7. Old Memories and Nicknames

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I only own the plot!!!  
  
"Sirius?" asked Harry stepping ahead of the group. The man stepped out of the shadows. It was Harry's godfather Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry ran up to his godfather hugging him. Sirius laughed  
  
"Glad to see I'm missed!" Remus laughed too.  
  
"Happy to see my bud won't let Azkaban take away his sense of humor!"  
  
"Shut Up Mooney!" Sirius replied while pretending to punch Remus with one hand and the other holding Harry tightly. The twins stopped from what ever they were planning and looked at Sirius then to Remus then Harry and back again.  
  
"Harry how could you not tell us?" Fred blurted out  
  
"Huh?" Harry said while looking at the twins suspiciously.  
  
"Yah I mean really. We gave you the you-know-what and you've known our role models and never told us you know them?" "Oh! Them! The Marauders. Yah! Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Mooney, James, my dad, is Prongs and Peter Pettigrew, that bloody betrayer, is Wormtail."  
  
"You should've told us." Fred said crossing his arms  
  
"Yah. You're even related to one of them!" George said also crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay enough chatting. Let's go" Dumbledore said ushering everyone out. They walked out down the long hallway. Once they were out, Walter led them down the hallway, which they entered. Apparently, they had to go by 150 cells (on both sides) to get to the planning room. As they walked down, Sirius asked about Harry's robes and mother's necklace. Fortunately for Harry, he didn't see the amulet despite its size.  
  
"Harry were did you get the nice robes?"  
  
"I can't tell you know." Harry said, "It has to do with what just happened. Yes I'm okay."  
  
"What about the necklace? It looks familiar."  
  
"Umm. Mum made it." Sirius concentrated hard. "Now I remember! Your father and I added some things to 'improve' it....  
  
A very, very, very longtime ago aka Flashback  
  
James walked into the house with a few black marks across his face. To his surprise the house was a mess. 'What happened? Lily would never of gotten the house like this when Harry is here'  
  
"Lily I'm home!" James yelled. All of a sudden James heard some crashes going on from the kitchen. When James ran into the kitchen he saw Lily in the cabinet rummaging for something and Harry...had his lunch on his head as a hat and was holding onto the table. He also had apple sauce covering his legs and arms. He was laughing because his mum wasn't rushing to clean him. He saw James and said, "Hawlo Dada. Mummy make big mess!" and Harry threw his hands in the air and grabbed onto the table. Lily came out of the cabinet  
  
"JAMES! Your home! I can't find the necklace! I've looked everywhere!" she said still not noticing the mess on Harry as she opened another cabinet. Harry laughed again. Lily stopped and saw Harry. With a swish of her wand, Harry was clean.  
  
"Dan it." Harry's eyes wondered over to the open fridge. Quietly, he crawled over and found the Jell-O mold for tomorrow's picnic. Harry, not knowing this, took it and dumped it on his head. He was now smothered in it. Neither of his parents realized it because James was trying to coax Lily to stop. It worked when he said he knew were it was. Harry, taking this as an advantage, and grabbed the lettuce head and started taking it apart.  
  
"You know were it is?" Lily asked not hearing Harry's squeals of delight as he threw the pieces up and slowly floated down.  
  
"Yes." James said again. Harry was now bored with the lettuce. He then found the Mustard and Ketchup. Harry tried to operate the mustard. It squeezed out on the middle of his forehead and went straight down his left leg.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Lily. Harry threw the mustard bottle back in the fridge and went on to the Ketchup.  
  
"In my pocket." James said quietly not wanting to have Lily's red headed temper to come in.  
  
"What?" Asked Lily. Harry now opened the Ketchup. It squirted on Harry's chin and went down his right leg. Harry threw the Ketchup bottle in frustration. Harry then found the milk in a glass bottle. He examined it not knowing what to do.  
  
"In my pocket." James said a little louder.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" asked Lily as relief spread across her face.  
  
James shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"May I have it back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
James didn't reply.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Fine Me and Sirius put some extra stuff on it."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Lily screamed as Harry dropped the bottle and was now soaked to the bone in milk. "I put some helpful spells on it for him."  
  
"I can't believe you did that! We promised to make him separate gifts for Hogwarts!"  
  
Lily said a bit upset that James broke their promise.  
  
"It k mummy. Harry no mined!" Harry said while hugging her. Lily went to hug Harry back. Unfortunately she had her eyes closed. As she went to squeeze him, she felt something squishing between her. She looked down and saw what a mess he was. Harry grinned innocently up at his mom.  
  
"Oh Harry! What were you into now?" Lily said as she waved her wand to clean herself.  
  
"Big-u-ate-your!" Lily sighed and turned back to James after cleaning Harry.  
  
"Alright depends on what you have." Lily said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yah!'" Harry said also putting his hands on his hips, "Whath gots?"  
  
"Alright. Harry when you say Dumbledore, you'll be transported to him."  
  
"Uncle Dumb-leore! Harry likes lots!"  
  
"Yes. If you say Marauders Map you'll get a miniature map of were ever you are."  
  
"Ma-poop-dorks Amp!" Lily started to giggle. "Err...with time you'll say it right. Now if you say Invisibility cloak, you'll automatically get my invisibility cloak ok."  
  
"In-boos-a-illy loak."  
  
"In time, in time."  
  
"Not bad but you expect him to remember this?" asked Lily  
  
"Yes" End of A very, very, very longtime ago aka Flashback  
  
The first question Harry asked was, "Was I really into a mess a lot?"  
  
"Don't even go there Harry," said Remus, "I came to visit once and Lily and James were asleep on the couch and you had James' wand. You summoned three rolls of toilet paper at once and made them zoom all of the living room quietly. Phew. Lily was made at me for not stopping you."  
  
The group laughed at this  
  
"Yah Sirius called you toilet boy. I remember that quite well." Dumbledore said, "Sirius was stuck with rain bowed color hair for a month until it got worked down. You, Harry, then called Sirius, Bowy-Boy wain." The group laughed a bit harder. When they were done laughing they reached the room to talk in. It was a tropical orange with plum carpeting (hey. what can you expect [pic]). There was a beautifully mahogany carved table with 18 matching chairs.  
  
They all sat down in this order:  
WK _(empty soon to be filled)  
  
SB.. RL  
  
HP.. AD  
  
RW.. HG  
  
GYW.. AW  
  
MW.. BW  
  
FW.. CW  
  
GW.. _  
  
_. ._  
  
Just as they sat down, Fudge came in followed by a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She had slightly wavy blonde hair that went down to mid-back which was tied back into a low ponytail by what looked like seaweed. She had aqua blue eyes that seemed to hold the ocean in them. She had on a teal silk cloak on and a shell on a necklace.  
  
"Sirius!" She said and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
"Hey Meriel Ula! I haven't seen you in such a long time." Sirius said, "You remember Harry when he was little right?"  
  
"Yah I remember! What a little trouble-maker with a capital T."  
  
"Well...He's right here." Sirius pointed to a confused Harry.  
  
"Oh my have you grown. I see you have your mothers eyes." She smiled warmly, "I'm Meriel Ula but I'm sure you can think of a nickname!" She said holding out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it and smiled not sure of what else to do. She went down to the other end of the table and took a chair to sit up with Sirius.  
  
When she sat down she saw Remus. Just as she was about to say Hi to him, fudge interrupted her before she could say anything. Remus winked at her knowing it's OK. "Err...we are here to see if these people can prove Sirius innocent..."  
  
Harry started coughing and said in between coughs he said he is.  
  
"Sorry need a glass of water." Harry said with innocent eyes.  
  
"Ah Harry do you have something to have in your trunk? I remember seeing something." Mr. Weasley asked  
  
"Yah may I get it?"  
  
"Sure." said Mr.Weasly and pulled out Harry's miniature trunk and enlarged it. Harry went over and took out the twins burping soda along with ludicrous pixie sticks. Secretly he put some of the pixie stick powder in the coke. He sat down and pretended to drink the coke.  
  
"Yes. Well.... what can you collect to prove Sirius' innocent."  
  
"Well...we of course need Sirius' permission to find anything in his vault. We are also going to visit: Godric's Hallow and Ravens Place." Dumbledore said eying Fudge who got into a very long reason why this is so preposterous and why they shouldn't go to those places and they would never find anything anyways. Molly and Mereil Ula were playing with Ginny's hair, Fred and George were writing something on a piece of paper, Ron, was trying to set the door on fire, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Walter were talking on a piece of paper. Hermione was reading a book she found in Harry's trunk, Albus was showing different things to Arthur, Bill, and Charlie. After a while, Fudge finally stopped talking to take a breath.  
Voldie's Layer.Once again  
  
After Voldie was done sleeping with tootles and a nightmare of an attack of Puffskin's, he felt like talking to his friends or otherwise known as Death Eaters.  
  
"Wormtail! Get over here!" Voldie barked,  
  
"Yes...master?"  
  
"I want to call me frie-followers," Voldie said while grabbing Wormtails arm and stroking the dark mark. He started to squeal in pain.  
  
"Up Shut! I mean shut up!"  
  
Voldie was then surrounded be death eaters.  
  
He took out a long roll of paper. Inscribed on it with hot pink ink were names of the death eaters. Unfortunately, Lucius wasn't there. Along with Lucius, was Crabbe and Goyle weren't there either.  
  
"WHERE IS KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN?" screamed Voldie. Every Death eater has a nickname. So far we know:  
  
Peter...wormtail  
  
Malfoy...Kentucky  
  
Crabbe...Fried  
  
Goyle...Chicken  
  
(surely we will find out more[pic])  
  
"Well...?" Voldie asked again.  
  
A hooded figure came up and said, "I believe he was in Limited 2 to with Fried and Chicken." He sounded a lot like Nott.  
  
"Thank you Bow. Why does he go there? HE BETRAYED ME...going to a muggle store...a muggle girl's store. Sick mind...sick mind."  
  
"He's getting a bow for his hair sir." Bow answered yet again.  
  
Voldie shook his head again, "We must cancel this meeting for I need ever one  
  
in this operation. Smoke if you have 'em." With that said, he went to his desk to write down the procedure so he won't forget it. 


	8. Pranks and More Nicknames

Disclaimer-I don't own any Harry Potter stuff-just the plot and nicknames and such  
  
By then the table was covered with different things from Dumbledore's pockets (which were actually for protection if one needed it), Harry's, Sirius', and Walter's piece of parchment was at least 3 feet long and an empty ink bottle on it's side, Ron had no success in trying to burn the door, Fred and Georges paper was covered in ideas, Hermione was half way through the book, Remus was fast asleep, and Ginny's hair was in a braided bun with ringlets (curled by Mrs. Weasley) were hanging down and she had a crown of seashells made by Meriel Ula. They looked at him (except for Remus) wondering if he was done. Meriel Ula summoned a bucket of water with her wand and had it hover over him. She let the water fall on Remus.  
  
He jumped and yelled, "THE ICECREAM MAN IS ON CRACK!" He looked around and saw everyone sniggering at him. He blushed and sat down. The only thing they heard was a pair of soft footsteps running quite quickly towards them they stopped. The handle suddenly turned and a girl walked in. She had a floor length aqua dress with a beaded fringe at the bottom. She had on a teal tang top embodied at the top were different shaped and colored shell. She had straight strawberry gold shiny hair just below her shoulders. She, like Meriel Ula had a necklace with a shell on it. There was a small brown sack across her shoulders. She was apparently carrying something in her arms. Her brown eyes outlined with black were filled with worry  
  
"Mom! You won't believe what I've found!" she said thoroughly excited.  
  
"Lillian! I told you to wait outside until we were done!" Meriel Ula said while shaking her finger. Lillian looked down at her bare feet, "Alright...this better be important."  
  
"I found a baby seal but he's wounded. Can you heal him?" she asked showing the baby seal  
  
Meriel Ula sighed, "Yes...but how injured?"  
  
"Ummm...I don't know...your the doctor." Lillian said with a grin plastered on her face. Meriel Ula took the seal and examined it.  
  
"It'll live until this is over."  
  
"Oh...alright...I'll just sit over there."  
  
"Oh no you won't...now that you're here.minus well have you introduced...then you may sit down." Fudge...seemed to be getting mad pretty fast. Fortunately for everyone else, he got laryngitis from screaming. His eyes wondered over to Harry's untouched drink.  
  
"Alright...everyone this is my daughter Lillian."  
  
"You can call me Lil'-to much breathe to say Lillian"  
  
"Hey! When did you get married?" asked Sirius.  
  
"If she is than she never told me either." Lil answered for her mom. Meriel Ula glared at her daughter. "I never married...yet."  
  
"Then, how is Lillian your daughter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh...I found her. See an old woman named Ann found her first. She said she found her the patch of lily's she was sitting in. She said she was too old to care for a baby. Me being 12 and having foster parents took the baby in naming her after the patch of lily's and Ann. My foster parent's disowned me because I took in a baby. I'm sure you remember this Albus and Remus. I took her to Hogwarts. When she was 5, after my graduation from Hogwarts, I wanted to search for my real parents. We found them and accepted us and said sorry so many times I can't get them to shut up sometimes."  
  
"Yah...I remember." said Remus sitting up. "So how have been Lil'. Not driving your mum insane are you?"  
  
Lillian laughed, "You should know Uncle Remus, I drove her insane a while ago!"  
  
"Yes, what a little trouble-maker you were." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I believe your ghost friends miss you. Why, Myrtle came up to me and asked were you went after your mum's graduation...she flooded the bathroom for a week. Dear me, I've never seen her quite upset since she died, not too mention the complaints from Argus Filch. Which brings me too ask..." Lillian looked at Dumbledore hopefully. She always wanted to go back Hogwarts, from all the stories about classes her mum took.  
  
"...Do you know if you have any magic blood?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know."  
  
"Well...maybe Olivander knows...he knows everyone who is supposed to get a wand." Harry said while watching Fudge out of the corner of his eyes staring at the drink "Would you like some Minister?"  
  
"No...Harry don't give it to him!" yelled Sirius, "He'll start talking again!" To late...Fudge gulped down the entire thing. All of a sudden Fudge jumped on to the table and started Burping random things while dancing. Harry was shaking in laughter; Meriel Ula covered Lillian's eyes while turning away her self, and Lillian was trying to get a look at what was happening. Lillian saw what was happening and fell to the floor in hysterics, several of the adults shook their heads, Sirius was leaning on Harry and Remus was leaning on Dumbledore who was trying his best to ignore it, the twins were yelling, 'Go Harry!' or 'Nice one' while getting glares from their mom who was covering Ginny's eyes. Walter took Fudge to another side room to calm down (we know that won't be anytime soon ;).  
  
"Alright...on to business." said Dumbledore, "Sirius, we need the key to your vault."  
  
"Remus has it." "Hmmm...I'll have to look for it." said Remus who was looking at the ceiling as if it was written on there. There was a moment's silence. Then they heard Fudge start singing 'I feel good dudna duna so good...mfph mfph. Apparently Walter stuck a piece of clothe in his mouth but he could be heard thumping around.  
  
"Alright..."said Lillian with eyebrows raised, "That was random."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Next thing to discuss is your house Sirius."  
  
"I have no clue what happened to it over time." Sirius said raising his hands in surrender.  
  
"Yes...its in bad condition. We'll fix it as we walk trough with magic. Lastly...Godrics Hollow...we have to search through ruble in order to find things. Now...on to this morning."  
  
Sirius' first reaction was, "What happened. Harry? Tell me everything." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat...he hated it when people worried a little too much...not that he minded but he wished they could trust him a bit more. "Harry, please tell me."  
  
Sirius said pulling Harry into a hug, "Please...your my only family."  
  
"Alright." If you can see through Harry not liking having too many people worrying for him, he loved being loved by someone. Harry let go from Sirius and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Promise no interruptions." said Harry  
  
"Promise, I'm all ears." said Sirius.  
  
Harry smiled. Harry started explaining the whole thing, from his presents to when Mrs. Weasley showed up. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Well Harry, my present was so we don't have too communicate without owl post." Harry smiled weakly he should've thought of that, "Hmmm...What spell was the smoke from?"  
  
"I'm not sure Sirius." Said Dumbledore, "I believe it might be a potion. I'll ask Severus later when we are at the hotel after this."  
  
"What about the phoenix and elements, I remember having one but I can't remember which. I remember James had nature like Harry and Lily was 'all'. Remus was a helper and Peter was just bloody peter." Sirius said as he put his hand on his head as he tried to remember. That was one of the memories the dementors sucked out of his head. "My dad had Nature! Just like me!" said Harry excitedly. He was now one step on getting to know his parents better.  
  
"Yes Harry I remember. James got in quiet a lot of trouble for using his powers against Snape and Malfoy and their crew for fiddling with Lily." Remus said smiling, "They too were rather attached to Lily. I personally think they liked her for her powers. They said they liked her because of her looks."  
  
Sirius jumped as though bolts of electricity went through him, "Know I remember! The longest detention James had was a week long because he practically attacked Snape because he had her cornered and about to kiss her. Snape was badly hurt but he had to clean up his blood and make food with the house-elves for getting a little to touchy with Lily."  
  
'Wow!' Harry thought absentmindedly, 'My mom must've been really pretty'  
  
"AHHHHHH Harry get out of my HEAD!!" Screamed Ron, jumping up. Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Ron, you can talk telepathically through any one of who has an element." said Hermione  
  
"Well sorry! I didn't read that book you read!"  
  
"Don't be snappy Ron! Now. What were we talking about?" Ron sat down immediately embarrassed about his little outburst.  
VOLDIE'S (feminine) LAYER  
  
Once Voldie finished writing down the procedure, Kentucky Fried Chicken showed up or *popped* up.  
  
The circle of death eaters surrounded them.  
  
"Where were you? I've got news you were in Limited 2!!" Voldie said while narrowing his eyes  
  
"Why! Yes! Look at my new bows and this diamond one!! Aren't they pretty!" said Kentucky  
  
"Duer..."said Fried and Chicken.  
  
Kentucky took out a pink satin ribbon, a lilac one, a baby blue one and a silk sky blue one with Diamonds. Voldie put his head in his hands and muttering to himslef,'I am officially embarrassed' over and over again while the death eaters looked at wonder at them except Fried and Chicken who were still Duering (new word found!) .  
  
"Kentucky! Stop! We can admire his ribbons later...here is my procedure which I have written down." Voldie said while taking out a parchment with this time rainbow colored ink.  
  
"Do you all know the Greek Gods?" Voldie asked his 'friends'. There was a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Uhh...aren't those the big powerful things?" asked a guy who sounded like Snape.  
  
"Yes Snap." said Voldie  
  
"What about Zeus my lord." said a person who sounded like Avery  
  
"He'll be taken care of Crackle."  
  
"But...one look you can die!" said another man who sounded like Macnair  
  
"That's what the other gods and goddess's for...to gain his trust to disguise himself to talk to us Pop."  
  
"But...."said the three men who were cut off by Voldie.  
  
"SNAP CRACKLE POP! I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"Yes master." They said and went back to the line of death eaters.  
  
"I know! We'll travel to Greece!"  
  
There was a sigh between everyone.  
  
"You know what that means!"  
  
Though you couldn't see it, there was a look of fear on everyone's face.  
  
"ROAD TRIP!!!!"  
  
Apparently that was their fear.  
  
"Come on everyone! Get packed!"  
  
There was a murmur of disagreement between everyone.  
  
"I'm going to get us some cars! Hmmm.... Do you guys want a convertible or Durango?"  
  
The crowd of death eaters stepped away from him.  
  
"I take you all want a convertible? All right! Convertible it is! Be back here in a half an hour! Wormtail! Go to the pet store and find Nagina a nice cage. What was that dear?" Voldie asked his snake.  
  
"She wants a pink one with little bumblebees on it. Oh! Don't forget! She wants a nice log to sleep under! Off you guys go! Don't worry! We'll stop to clean our laundry!"  
  
Miserably, everyone left to pack.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Voldie said to no one but himself, "I just love road trips! And can't forget those muggle laundry mats! Come to think of it, that is the only muggle thing I like.." 


	9. Confessions and Murder

Disclaimer-I don't own any Harry Potter Stuff.. just the plot and Story  
  
"Well...Harry I'm sure you questions you'll like to ask."  
  
"Yes. First of...when did Snape and Binns writhe a book?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm not sure. I don't believe that's your main question."  
  
"No, what are the elements exactly?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and started a story of the elements...  
Element Story  
  
All time ago...further back then the four great Hogwarts founders...just before the Medieval times.... There was a girl...her name was Vida...  
  
Back to Harry  
  
During Dumbledore's little pause, Walter came out of the room and locked the door with a spell.  
  
"What...was in....that...drink...Harry!" Walter panted.  
  
"Oh...nothing much...just some prank candy." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"HARRY!" said Sirius," If I ever get freed, you'll be grounded for...oh forget it. I can't ground you."  
  
Harry laughed, "Why not?"  
  
"It'll be like grounding my best friend and first son, who you are both."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Sirius.  
  
Mrs. Weasley watched, surprised at Sirius, I don't think Sirius is as bad as they say he is. She watched as Sirius took a struggling Harry into his arms and held him like a baby while everyone was laughing at them. Harry does seem to like him a lot...along with Dumbledore.... Well he does need someone to be with...but what if he's just faking it... Mrs. Weasley thought to herself. Mrs. Weasley knew what she needed to do...she had to talk to Harry. Molly knew what she had to do; she had to talk to Harry.  
  
"Let go of me!" Harry half screamed and half laughed.  
  
"No way! I haven't held you like this...in a long time." Sirius joked. "You used to love it!"  
  
Harry stopped struggling and gave Sirius one of his goofy lopsided grins "I was 1 Sirius  
  
"But still..."  
  
"Shout up Bowy Boy rain!"  
  
Sirius laughed, "Is that what I am now?"  
  
"Harry stuck out his tongue and said, "Yes. Well now you are." There was silent laughter around the table.  
  
"What? Do I have something in my teeth? Wait...of course there would...I hadn't have proper hygiene since I was taken to Azkaban." Sirius said talking rapidly.  
  
Ron cleared his throat, "Sirius, your hair is a Rain bow color." Ron said and laughing really hard now.  
  
"HARRY!" Sirius said, "Turn my hair back to its original color now!"  
  
"No can do! Not unless you let go of me!" Harry said as tried to get away from Sirius' clutches.  
  
"Oh no you aren't! Not till you leave!"  
  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Awe...is Harry mad at me?"  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Please continue the story Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat...  
Element Story  
  
Vida was the first generation of elements, she was the one who controlled them all...though she was a muggle princess...though discriminated because of her powers. The only one who didn't was the Queen. Vida and the Queen didn't discover her powers until she was 5 and quite unordinary. The Queen tried to help Vida hide her powers from the King but as only being 5, she had no power over them yet.  
  
The king eventually found and wanted to get rid of her. He feared that she'd attack him and take over the thrown. He also didn't want an heir stronger than him. He had to get rid of her somehow. He came up with a plan late into the night. A servant heard him. Fortunately, the servant was very loyal to the Queen and told her of the Kings plan.  
  
The Queen ran into the Kings bedchambers and slapped him right across his face.  
  
"'How dare you try to get rid of my precious Vida! Our precious Vida!'" The Queen yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole village heard this and went to the palace gates to see what was going on. Vida and her servants peered into the doorway while the other servants peered into the other doorway.  
  
The king rubbed his check, "What ever makes you think I'll do that!" The king bellowed back.  
  
"'I overheard you last night!!'" she screamed back at him while also slapping him.  
  
"'I will not get rid of her! I love her as much as you do!!'"  
  
Vida, who was watching, felt a tingle in her stomach. She learned that it meant someone is lying. She knew straight away it was her father, the king.  
  
This time, Vida yelled, "You liar!!'" The kings' face slowly reddened. One of the rules the king made was never say he lies.  
  
"Get out! Run! He'll kill you!'" The queen shouted at the top of her lungs. She wanted everyone in the village know this.  
  
"Seize them!" The king bellowed. Several guards came out and grabbed the Queen and took her to the London tower. Vida attacked the guards who took her away. The guards were able to stop Vida after a while, for she had badly injured a lot of guards who tried to seize her. She was now weak, from using all her powers. Her mother and her were thrown into a cell with another man. He had sparkling light blue eyes and straight brown hair.  
  
Startled, he said, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Vida's mother stood tall and head up high and said, "I am Queen Jasmine from Dublin, Ireland. My husband, King Frank of London, threw me and my daughter..."  
  
"Vida, Princess of London though I believe soon I'll be a bassterd."  
  
"Why has he thrown you in here?" the man asked.  
  
A guard appeared at the door, "The King of England, King Frank wishes to Execute  
  
Queen Jasmine of Dublin Ireland for treason. Come with me. You are not going to have a trial for you have 1 too many witnesses to prove you guilty. Follow me."  
  
"No!!!" Vida screamed and attached herself to her mom, "I will not let you take her!"  
  
The guard kicked her square in the chest. Her grass green eyes burned furiously. She went to get up again but was pulled back by the man in her cell.  
  
"Don't." he whispered in her ear, "It'll be better revenge when you can control the powers you have."  
  
Vida stopped and looked at him. All was silent. Then the guard started to walk away with a struggling Jasmine. She looked up at Vida; her curly rose colored hair all over her face and said to Vida, "Leave me! Leave while you can! Save yourself! You are an important key to the kingdom! Remember...I love you very much! Good-bye, my darling.... Leave and start your own family" Queen Jasmine's grass green eyes filled with tears.  
  
Vida was scorching with anger but could do nothing...for she was already weak....  
  
The man who was holding her spoke, "I'll help you get out...and possibly save your future...."  
  
Vida spun around her eyes, the same color of her mom's, filled with sorrow for her mom and said, "You will?" she asked as she wiped away a tear  
  
"Yes, I will...I expect great things for your future...and your heirs...."  
  
"But where can we go?"  
  
"There is a hidden place that no non-magic folk can get to, now known as muggles."  
  
"How do you know? Have you been there?"  
  
"No, but it is a rumor...we must find it, together."  
  
"It is just a rumor...unknown fact...it couldn't be real...rumors never tell the truth!"  
  
The man laughed, "Is that so? If I told you that there is a rumor about Jasmine, you're mother, be a witch, would you believe it?"  
  
"Why would I believe you? I don't even you know you!" "Well...I guess I can tell you who I am...I am 15 years old and my name is my name is Merlin."  
  
"I know you! You are the one who was sent to prison for supposedly doing magic...."  
  
Merlin smiled, "You keep up with the news for a little 5 year old girl."  
  
Vida smirked, "I got my ways...."  
  
"Ready to leave?"  
  
"How are we going to leave? People will see us!"  
  
"No... they are to busy watching your mom's trial."  
  
"But...the guards...they'll surely catch us!"  
  
Merlin sighed, "If you think they'll catch us, we will use an invisibility cloak." he took out a sleek mahogany wand.  
  
"What are you going to do with that stick?" Vida asked  
  
"Watch...ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK!"  
  
"What was that supposed to do?"  
  
"Just be patient...."  
  
Just then, a silver, watery cloak cam zooming into the cell. Merlin grabbed it and he threw it over them.  
  
"See...we are invisible now!" said Merlin wanting to get out quickly  
  
"But...how is this possible?" asked Vida  
  
"Magic." Merlin replied, "Less chatting, more searching!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"Shh....we'll be caught if you don't be quiet!"  
  
Together, under the clock, they were able to slip out of the prison unnoticed. Soon, they were in the village. It appeared empty. Merlin took of the cloak.  
  
"Where is everyone." asked Vida  
  
"Most likely at your mothers execution. "Merlin replied. "Come on...we have to find the magical world."  
  
"Hmmm. Where do you think they would hide it?" Vida asked Merlin as they walked down the street.  
  
"Over here." Merlin pointed to a new looking building. On either side there was a clothing store and a bookstore.  
  
"Wow! How come muggles don't see it?" asked Vida.  
  
"It's magical...since you don't believe me about your mother being a witch...we are going to go take a look at the records."  
  
Harry and Gang  
  
Hold on!" said Ron.  
  
"Yes Ron." asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Where are all the other elements?"  
  
"Ah! Glad you asked that! They aren't around yet...if you would like me to fast forward a bit because you'll be hearing the same story from Professor Binns later in this year...which I suggest you pay attention to him." Ron and Harry looked down at their feet. They never paid attention in History of Magic. Their teacher, Professor Binns, was a monotone...not to mention the only ghost teacher. Also, the only teacher to get kids last names wrong.  
  
"Professor?" asked Harry, "Was Hogwarts around yet?"  
  
"No Harry...I'm not there yet."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Since Ron wants to fast forward a bit...I'll summarize the part which you will have to listen too this year." Dumbledore smiled and started. "Vida and Merlin got into the magical world, our world and learned many things of spells and such. She was quite happy when she found out she was a witch along with her mom. By the age of 10, she learned every known spell created by a magic person, she, of course, had Merlin by her side learning with her. By now Merlin was 20, and felt a need to go back into the muggle world. It was his home and he found muggles rather funny at times, mainly because they were oblivious to magic. Vida, only being 10, had no one to go to. While walking the alley, now know as Diagon Alley, she ran into a boy named Gordan Gryffindor... 


End file.
